


Echo Flower

by bansheegirl43



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Echo is a girl, Echo is a skeleton, Echo is my latest multi-verse travelling OC, Echo meets Ink first, Echo sounds like a echo of what she says, Haphephobia, OC is a skeleton, Phobias, RIP, She is sensitive to emotions and voices, So if someone yells at her, hence why the name echo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43
Summary: "Hello? hello? HELLO?" Echo speaks, looking around in fear. She was surrounded by snowy trees, nothing else. She whimpers, hugging her legs to her chest, choosing to not do anything and simply wait. And wait she did.~THIS IS PROB GONNA TAKE AWHILE XD





	Echo Flower

There is a unnamed skeleton sitting in a bed of echo flowers, smiling as they observe them. Their eye sockets are empty, their skull a oval-shape, much like her creator, Gaster. But unlike him, her face reveals no scars, and a skittish look is usually following her. She observes her clothing once again, and smiles yet again. A nice poncho covers her body, splayed around her as she was sitting.

 

 

Her black jeans were peaking out, and she knew that underneath the poncho was a echo-blue t-shirt. She looks up sharply, her smile disappearing as she hears a portal open and spots a light-brown clothing themed skeleton walk through. She relaxes slightly at his curious and non-threatening look, and when he spots her, she would have waved but didn't want to really move at all. The skeleton seemed surprised to see her, but seems to shake it off and starts walking towards her with a smile. He lays a hand against the giant brush on his back 'casually' and waves with his other hand. She knows the hand on the brush was for the sake of if she was aggressive and to protect himself.

 

"Hi! I'm Ink! What is your name?" She blinks, seeming to think on the matter before looking up at him. He flinches at her empty eye sockets, but otherwise stops, waiting on her response.

 

"Name? Name? _What is my name?_ ~~It has been so long!~~ " Ink blinks at the sound of her voice, his smile fading slightly in confusion. He probably never heard someone that sounded like her.

 

He perks up though when a idea seems to come to him, and lets go of his brush in favor of noticing the flower bed around her and taking notice of her voice. "Oh! If you don't have a name, I can think of one! I'll call you.." He smirks, and that makes her look at him in interest. "Echo!" She gasps, a spark appearing in her eye sockets for a millisecond before disappearing. Ink doesn't seem to notice the spark though. "Yeah, not very 'creative' I know, but it seems like a fitting name, don't you think?" She nods eagerly, and climbs to her feet.

 

She would have hugged him, but she feels uncomfortable doing that so she bows in thanks instead. " _Thank you!_ Your name is fitting too!" Ink smiles at your excited look, and glances around, a question obviously on his tongue. She interrupts before he could ask the question, already knowing what it was. "All alone. Been alone for long time now. Nothing but me and these flowers." She says grimly, her happiness drained away. He frowns, thinking on something.

 

~To Be Continued~


End file.
